


娇俏晓雯霸道嘉

by Amliahhhhhhh



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amliahhhhhhh/pseuds/Amliahhhhhhh
Summary: 加温szd！！！翟潇闻性转翟晓雯。初次写文，不太熟练，有问题欢迎大家友好交流。OOC预警。翟晓雯被父亲抵给焉家做丫鬟，遇到了焉家大少焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉：女人，你逃不出我的手心了





	娇俏晓雯霸道嘉

“唉—”，翟大壮蹲在茅屋门前长长叹了一口气。今年遇上了旱灾，作为一个小小的佃农，大壮已经快要养不活他和女儿翟晓雯了。  
隔壁的赵大娘担忧地看着大壮：“大壮呀，你听大娘一句劝。明天焉家就要来收租了，这粮你家这情况也交不起。即使焉家宽限你几天，你现在也养不起你和晓雯两个人。还不如把晓雯送去焉家。焉家可是京城的大户人家，去焉家当丫鬟可是多少人求而不得的啊。你把晓雯卖给焉家，她还能享受焉家的锦衣玉食，可比在这里饿死好得多啊”  
“大娘你小声点，让我再想想这件事”，大壮压低了声音不想让屋里的晓雯听到。

晚上，翟大壮正冥思苦想到底该怎么解决今年的租子时，旁边传来了一个清脆的声音：“爹，我今天听到你和赵大娘的谈话了，我想去焉家。” 大壮一惊，说道：“晓雯啊，爹可舍不得把你送进城里那吃人的大户人家啊，你放心，爹一定会找到解决办法的。” 晓雯坚定地看着大壮说：“咱家的情况我也知道，我想了想，我去焉家努力干活，焉家给我饭吃，不会出什么事的，爹你就放心吧！” 大壮看晓雯已下定了决心，只得答应她去焉家，并承诺等他攒够了钱一定会去赎晓雯回来。

第二天，晓雯跟随着焉家派来收租的仆从一起来到了焉家，见到了管家焉狗蛋。焉大管家严肃地告诫她要守规矩，然后把晓雯分配为焉家大少爷贴身丫鬟。等晓雯走后，狗蛋露出了邪恶的微笑，心里想到，老爷吩咐自己给快到弱冠之年仍然不近女色的大少爷焉栩嘉找个通房丫头，前几个自己安排的都被焉少爷赶出了自己的院子。这次新来的这个丫鬟虽然穿着打扮土气，大红大绿都往身上套，嘴旁画着痣，嘴唇涂得红艳艳，但仍能看出原本清秀的模样。更别说这个丫鬟的身材苗条，虽然前面没二两肉，但屁股却很翘，比之前安排的丫鬟诱人多了，这次焉少爷一定会把持不住，自己也好向老爷交差了。

焉大少爷今天最近很生气，焉老爷一直往他房里塞人，他赶走了一批又一批，他爹却仿佛看不到他的抗拒似的继续塞人，他为了焉老爷答应给他买的西洋钟还不得不明面上答应，暗地里再找理由把那些烦人的女人赶走。今天他回到院里，听到小厮丫鬟们在谈论书房里新来的贴身丫鬟，不由地又暴躁了起来，想要立刻把她送走。焉少爷走到书房里，正准备以随意进自己书房为名赶走新丫鬟，却第一眼看到了正在扫地的新丫鬟浑圆挺翘的屁股，羞得忘记了自己要说什么。丫鬟听到声音转过身来，恭敬地行了礼道：“大少爷好，奴婢是新来的丫鬟晓雯，大少爷有什么要求吩咐奴婢就好了。” 焉栩嘉心里一惊，命令道：“你把头抬起来让我看看。” 晓雯心里觉得大少爷很奇怪，但也不得不听从命令抬起了头。焉栩嘉看到晓雯的脸之后，心里一阵慌乱，他没有想到这个新丫鬟居然如此勾人，竟引得他心里痒痒。焉栩嘉连忙心里默背起了四书五经并且吩咐晓雯先出去。

因明日是休沐之日，今晚焉少爷的好友—夏财主的儿子— 夏之光约他出来喝酒，往日里焉栩嘉是不喜这种聚会的，今日却因近日来通房丫头之事而烦恼，便答应了夏之光。酒局上，因焉栩嘉平日里不常和大家一起喝酒，今天终于找到了机会，大家便一杯一杯地灌焉大少爷，直到他喝醉。最后焉少爷是被小厮扶着上了马车回了焉家。回到房间之后，晓雯伺候着焉栩嘉更衣。晓雯虽是农家女，却也没做过这种伺候人的活，因此也不甚熟练，在为焉少爷褪去外裤时，不小心碰到了焉少爷双腿之间，焉栩嘉腿间瞬时鼓起一个大包，晓雯正惊讶着焉少爷居然如此轻易便动情，焉栩嘉忽然抱住了晓雯。晓雯连忙挣扎了起来，可一个从未做过重活的女子又怎能争得过君子六艺样样精通的焉少爷呢。焉栩嘉和翟晓雯的衣衫渐渐褪去，晓雯见挣扎无望便也只能绝望地认命了。金针刺破桃花蕊，不敢高声暗皱眉。晓雯刚开始还忍着不叫出声来，后来随着焉栩嘉动作越来越猛烈，克制不住地低吟出声，焉栩嘉也被她的声音刺激地更为卖力。

日上三竿之时，焉栩嘉神清气爽地醒了过来，惊恐地发现自己身边居然躺了个人，掀开被子看到了平板一样的上半身，以为自己睡了自己的小厮焉铁柱，瞬间被吓得想要立刻逃走。焉少爷随即想到自己的小厮铁柱没有这么白，于是便稍微放下了心，把身旁的人脸上的头发拨开，焉栩嘉看到了自己避之唯恐不及的贴身丫鬟晓雯的脸。昨夜的记忆涌上了脑中，焉栩嘉虽是不肯相信自己居然会做出酒后乱性这种不得体的行为，但也不得不接受事实。  
TBC


End file.
